An Alternate 1921 (Map Game)
Start date I've launched my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game ''at 21.00 UTC on March the 9th, if I can fined 8 players.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Game scenario Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so! It's July 21, 1921 and The names Hitler, Mussolini, Harding, Devalera, Shandong (Shantung) and Iradier become a lot more topical! Game scenario :: The 1919-1924 (OTL) Russian civil war rebel units: Cream= Tzarists, Japan's red= Pro-Japan, Khaki= Fare eastern Republic (F.E.R.) local militias, Bolshevik Russia's red= Bolshevik militias, Pink= Cossack local militias, Cyan= Ukrainian nationalists militias, Royal blue= Ukrainian Marxist militias, UK's pink= Light expeditionary forces, USA's blue = Light expeditionary forces, Light Green= Belorussians local militias, Dark green= Kokand's Basmachi Islamist Movement, Frence's Blue=French Light expeditionary forces and China's yellow= Pro-China. '' General Rules #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to lodgistic and climate problems for any woodbe invader. Hyper exspantion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . is not always it! #Nuclear programs may start in 1941.5. It will take at 4 years to develop nukes if you are one of the Super Powers (USA, UK, Germany (after re-armlament), Japan and the Soviets (once the civil war is over and industry is more developed)). For other indistrialised states like France, Italy, Canada and Australia it starts after 1955 and also takes 4 years to develop. Also, don't go mad a destroy the planet with them! #Wars will use an War Algorithm (An Alternate 1921 Map Game). #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5 #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page in circa 1945. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO) and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 21:00:00 UTC #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for five years (10 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxie nations and use them in turns. #Limited Decolonization (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. #Limited Natural disasters (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empier is silly or unfairly won. #I am chief mod and mapmaker. The River Nile-2 . I would like Sine dei gloriem and Rdv65 as my deputies. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide forced military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. Mods and Mapmakers #'Chief Mod:The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC)' #'Deputy One:' Sine dei gloriem #'Deputy Two:Rdv65 #'''Mapmaker One: OreoToast555(Talk) #'Mapmaker Two' Map Map "Rules" A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "success:" #Copy the full-size version of the map to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colors. #Try to make a map for each year. #Colored circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #Colored diamonds in a nation are foreign or national government forces in a civil war to a civil war. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as this to get inspiration. Changes, Issues and Complaints Nations North America *USA: --------(MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK (talk) 22:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) **Philippines **Panama **Panama Canal Zone *Mexico: *Cuba: Central America *Haiti 17:27, March 4, 2013 (UTC) *Dominican Republic *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Honduras *Nicaragua Europe: *Sweden *Denmark **Iceland *UK/British Empire: OreoToast555(Talk) **Australia **S. Africa **Rhodesia **New Zealand **Canada *France/French Empier: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **French S. Morocco *Germany: Rdv65 (talk) 00:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Italy/Italian Empire: RevenantAscension (talk) 14:18, March 12, 2013 (UTC) *Poland *Austria *Luxembourg *Hungary *Romania *Albania *San Marino *Monaco *Liechtenstein *Andorra *Bulgaria *Greece *Portugal/Portuguese Empire *Spain/Spanish Empire **Spanish N. Morocco *Yugoslavia *Czechoslovakia *Belgium/Belgian Emptier *Netherlands/Dutch Empire *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania: *Norway *Byelorussia SSR *Ukrainian SSR *Soviet Union/Bolshevik RussiaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **Tanu TuvaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **MongoliaThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **Azerbijani SSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 22:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) **Arminian SSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 22:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) **Georgian SSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 22:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Brazil Enclavehunter (talk) 00:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Ecuador Africa *Liberia: *Ethiopia: Asia *Japan- The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Korea: The Time Changer(talk) 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) **Korea: *China: -Kogasa *Siam *Kingdom of Hejez **Emirate of Asir *Saudi Arabia: Daxus Inferno (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *Emirate of Yemen *Nepal *Tibet *Bhutan *Far Eastern Republic *Provisional Priamurye Government *South Torkestan (OTL most of Turkmenistan) Game 1921.6 *'Bolshevik Russia': President Vladimir Ilyich Lenin asks that the world keep its nose out of Russian affairs and that the T’zarist rebels are abandoned by the West. The Bimachi rebels are slowly driven out of Ard-Orta (N. Kazakhstan) and attacked with some success in both Dary Sur (S. Kazakhstan) and Bukora. T’Zarists rebels are attacked successfully in the Irkutsk region . Anti-nationalist Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine, Byelorussia and the Far Eastern Republic. Plans to take South Turkestan (OTL Turkmenistan) are persponed indefinitely to save resources and Finland is tactically removed from the military agenda, recognized and let go free due to the recent failure of the Red Finns to take control of the nation. Home affairs become a major issue. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Smolensk and Nizney-Novgarod. Political purges continue in Russia and Bukora. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Mongolia’s southern flank to secure its borders. The Bolshevik Russian's vassal state, the Armenian SSR, cuts off the rival Republic of Mountainous Armenia from the rest of the former Russian Empier and blockades it. *'Japan:' The Emperor makes trip across Tokyo and visited the parliament, where the increase of industrialization in the surroundings cities of Tokyo. The Prime Ministers and the top staff of the army and navy ordered the mobilization of troops to Korea and part of the navy there, not announcing anything to the public or other nations. Another part of the navy is mobilized to protect the Taiwan strait. The Prime Minister will agree with leaving the domestic issues of Bolshevik Russia to then if they don't involve themselves against Japan in an eventual invasion of Manchuria and/or most of China. A new railway is going to be built connecting the extremes of Honshu, passing through Osaka, Kyoto and Tokyo. More planes are being built, together with some ships. *'British Empire:' Continues to develop overseas territories. Airplanes and battleships and rifles are built for the military. The navy continues to be unmatched. *'Germany: '''continue to support the white faction in Ukraine. The German still feel humiliate by the triple entente about the virtual lose of control of our own economy. The communist movement in various area of Germany continue to fight but in a more verbal way, however, many are still arrest and in many case are even beaten even if they are not harm. *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and begins fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. 1922 *'Bolshevik Russia:' President Vladimir Lenin is happy that the world currently keeps its nose out of Russian affairs and that the T’zarist rebels are apparently abandoned by the West. Russia continues to undermine T’zarists and nationalists Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine SSR, Byelorussia SSR and the Far Eastern Republic. Byelorussia is sealed off and blockaded on it's border with Russia. After a short eastern border war, the Directorate of Ukraine is left to be, well better a independent SSR than a continued conflict, but the local Bolsheviks consolidate there hold in the ethnically Russian Donets Basin and the eastern Pryazovia coast-land. This is formally annexed by Russia, who helps them out, by sending it an invading force to keep Ukrainians out. The Bimachi rebels are driven out of Dary Sur (S. Kazakhstan) and Bukora. They are attacked in North Torkostan (the OTL Kazach/Turkestan costal border region) with limited success. Plans to take South Turkestan areas scrapped. It is tacitly recognized and let go free. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Smolensk and Nizney-Novgarod. Political purges continue in Russia, Kiva and Bukora. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Bukora’s southern to secure its borders. Armenian SSR invades Republic of Mountainous Armenia with Russian and Azerbaijani SSR help with supplies. The Armenian SSR beats the Republic of Mountainous in a tough and bloody, but ultimately successful battle. ''For algorithms, see the talk page. *Germany: many continue to protest to denounce the treaty of Versaille and the government ask the triple entent to reduce the treaty of Versailles restriction. Communist sympathisers continue to be hunt down and the communist part is make illegal after the crack down. **'France:' specify your Demands and we will see if France may support you **Germany D: reduce war reparation period to 1930 or if we can`t, specify what what would be ok, in order to reduce risk of extremist movement preferance among the population in the next elections. *'France: '''the Colonies of north Africa and Mandate of Syria reorganize, in North Africa Tunis Receives More land along the coast of Argelia and The City of Carthage is Rebuild by several French Philantrops, as an important port of northern africa and a turistical city in northafrica, while in Syria the french seeing the Orthodox Christian lack of lands on the levant are given a small patch of territory in in aleppo, Called the Mandate of Aleppo, while this the President offers the German Economic aid, and several Economic reforms begin to be passed to the congress to avoid inflation and Economic Crysis,the Republic asks the Netherlands to buy Dutch Guyana. **'The Netherlands Diplomacy'The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) as mod, on behalf of a grey state: The Dutch wish to be well compensated for the loss of the banana plantations, rubber plantations , gold fields and bauxite reserves. The cash would come in handy else ware. The right to still anchor and repair ships in the docks at Paramaribo is also requested. The Dutch would also like to still have a 50% share in the aluminium ingot output of the American owned Alcoa aluminium works on the banks of the Cottica River, near the village of Moengo. It is a major source of Dutch aluminium. *'Japan:' The mobilized troops and navy reach the border, while defensive positions are made across Taiwan coast. The Emperor invites many of the warlords of Manchuria, to rebel thenselfs against the republic and proclaim Manchuko, so Japan could support their fight, and make then a vassal. The railway connecting Honshu is already started and is being made with wonderfull progress. Industrialization is at full speed, and the goverment provides economical support to several new industries, increasing the industrialization. Military propaganda starts, increasing the numbers of military to almost half million soldiers, under extreme condition training. The Japanese Foreign Affairs Minister offered Great Britain an alliance. *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'British Empire:' An idea is brought up to have a system of autonomus dominions (Such as AltHistory Wikia's United Commonwealth (13 fallen stars)) instead of full independence, to retain the collectivity and unity of the empire and it's dominions. It would entail travelling throughout the nations/dominions without the use of a passport, the dominions would have full control of their internal, political and foreign affairs. Continues to develop military and remaining colonies. *USA: Military and infrastructure are improved. Tsarist rebels are Secretly given supplies 1922.6 *'Mod event- The OTL 1922 Vallenar earthquake was a magnitude 8.5 earthquake that occurred in the Atacama Region of Chile, on November 11, 1922 at 04:32 UTC. At Caldera the tsunami began about 15 minutes after the earthquake, with a maximum run-up height of 7 m. At Chañaral in Chile the tsunami had three surges; the first about an hour after the earthquake, the maximum run-up height was 9 m. Three surges were also seen at Coquimbo in Chile, the last being the most destructive with a maximum run-up of 7 m. The earthquake caused extensive damage in a zone extending approximately from Copiapó to Coquimbo in Chile. The tsunami killed several hundred people in coastal cities, especially in Coquimbo and the damages were estimated to be in the range $5–25 million U.S. (1922 fiscal value).' :: '''As chief mod and mapmaker, I would like to ask Sine dei gloriem and Rdv65 to be my deputies. :-)'The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) *'Bolshevik Russia:' Russia continues to undermine T’zarists and nationalists as Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine SSR, Byelorussia SSR, Latvia and the Far Eastern Republic. The Bimachi rebels are driven out of Samackand and North Torkostan. T’zarists are attacked and defeated on the most part in Dary Sur (S. Kazakhstan), but'' noticeably heavier resistance occurs in Yakutia rebel zone, leading to ''stalemate. It's gertting tough over thier! Georgia’s couther revolutionaries fall to the Cheka. The Cossacks are attacked with reasonable success in the Don Vally and Kuban. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Omsk and Nizney-Novgarod. Political purges continue in Russia, Georgia and Bokhara. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Azerbaijan to secure its borders. Kokand, Bur-yat and Tien Shan regions are sounded and blockaded off, prior to further action. *'Japan:' The Taiwan Strait is protected by the coast defenses and part of the navy. The army started an invasion of Manchuria through Korea and the navy close to there started artillery support to the army, while some troops invade by sea. Some warloards are convinced by Japan cause. The Honshu railway keeps expanding and already is passing through Osaka and Kyoto. Industries keep growing in central regions of Tokyo, while the army numbers keep growing. The air force is giving full support by bombarding strategic points in Manchuria and even on Beijing. Manchuria falls after heavy, but decisive fighting. Territorial gains are in the southern mountains and central plains. They conqure up to the towns of Harbin, Anshan, Jiamusi, Jilin, Changchun and Yingkou. *'Haiti:' Roads and houses are improved, and banana plantations are exspadid. *'France:' the organization of the Colonies begin as plans on releasing them begins, military is built up and navy as well, and several new paths are built through and towards Lorraine, it continues to as well improves its own state *'British Empire:' Begins on building up it's army capacity while maintaining a largely globally dominant navy. A colony-based and dominion based vote is to be held to have the United Commonwealth Integrated. *'Germany:' With France support, the life condition is improve but many vengeful German still saw France and the British as enemy of the German states. The communist reorganise themselve and after a major strike, the communist party is allow to run for the next elections. The communist party gain sympathy from the German worker class sue to the repression it suffer. *'Saudi Arabia: '''Modernizatian begins, and Mecca is made the new capital. Imported goods are heavily taxed save for items of more advanced technology. An invasion of Yemen is prepared for, in attempt to gain sea access and at the same time unite the Arabian Penninsula for once and for all. An offer is sent to the British Empire to buy most of OTL Yemen. **'Pre-oil Saudi Arabia is poor, but Saudi Arabian oil was first discovered in commercial quantities at Dammam well No. 7 in 1923 now modern day Dahahran. You could offer them exsclusive drilling rights in a oil field or promiss a shair in your new found wealth after 1923.The River Nile-2 (talk)' *'China:' The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'Italy'''- Mussolini builds up the military relentlessly. However, a group of disaffected military officers begin to form a plot to kill him. 1923 *'Mod event- Very heavy earth tremors shake Tokyo and Osaka, so many fear for the worse. A big earthquake in the region is reckoned to be possibly occurring in 6 months to a year's time.' The world notes the fact that Saudi Arabian oil is first discovered in commercial quantities at Dammam well No. 7 in 1923 now modern day Dahahran. It shows the possibility of being only the beginning of a new era of Saudi wealth and fortune. The Russians are concerned it may hit future oil exports. America, Iraq and Persia are also concerned it might be a major oil field and thus undermine their oil exports to the rest of the world. *'Bolshevik Russia:' Russia continues to undermine T’zarists and nationalists as Bolshevik subversion continues in the Ukraine SSR, Byelorussia SSR and the Far Eastern Republic. Propaganda and subversion is handed out and organized in the Baltic States, the rebel Bur-Yat region and Romania. The Bimachi rebels are driven out of Kockand and suffer heavy losses in Tien Shan region, but it’s tough going in the mountains of OTL Krgyzia. The North Caucuses counter revolutionaries and T’zarists fall to the Cheka and Soviet forces after a heavy fight. The T’zarists put up a rather good fight and a few are apparently armed with American weapons. It is still stalemate in Yakutia, but the rebellion is contained in Yakutia. It is noted they also have some American weapons and kit. Bolshevik spies also noted that the T’zarist rebels in the Ukraine appear to have some German kit and arms to. The Cossacks are attacked with reasonable success in Astrakhan and are narrowly defeated in both the Don Valley and Kuban. France’s small light expeditionary forces who OTL and ATL arrived in 1919, (the French tinted blue diamond shape in the Don valley) are told to leave in friendship or face being attacked. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Omsk, Belgarod and Nizney-Novgarod. A new gun factory opens in Moscow and some earlier sabotaged Baku oil wells are repaired. Political purges continue in Russia, Georgia and Samarkand. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Azerbaijan to secure its borders. *'Japan:' The Honshu railway works stop for one minute in respect for the ones that died in the tremors across Tokyo and Osaka, but the works are resumed quickly and passed from Tokyo. Military industries grow due to the recent war on Manchuria, while propaganda is distributed across the region offering in name of Japan a free Manchu government to their citizens if they agree to become vassals of Japan. The Emperor made a speech in Tokyo, inspiring many citizens to support either military or financial the army. The armed forces effective passes half million and keeps growing. More money is invested in the economy, while many Japanese start making fortune across Korea, growing their economy, but creating an economical dependency of Korea. *'China:' Modernization continues. The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. *'Germany: '''A putsch in Munich failed and Hitler is kill in the battle with the police. The communist party continue to grow in power but do not have the power to gain enough seat in the Reichstag *'Saudi Arabia: Offers Britain a great share of wealth with the new oil drilling in return for Arabian lands. The invasion of Hejez (algorithm) begins. A liberal movement called the Young Arabs begins in the country, and a trade deal is sent to China. Meanwhile more rights are given to emirs. Modernization continues. 'Clear Saudi victory, ''most Hejez provinces are captured, but southern Al Bahah Province holds out. * USA: 'In the USA, arms are continually sent to Tzarist rebels. Military and economic expansion continues 1923.6 *'Mod event- The Great Kantō earthquake (関東大震災 Kantō daishinsa?) struck the Kantō plain on the Japanese main island of Honshū at 11:58:44 am JST (2:58:44 UTC) on Saturday, September 1, 1923. Varied accounts hold that the duration of the earthquake was between 4 and 10 minutes. Estimated casualties entailed about 142,800 deaths, including approximately 40,000 who went missing and were presumed dead. A tsunami with waves up to 10 metres (33 ft) high struck the coast of Sagami Bay, Boso Peninsula, Izu Islands and the east coast of Izu Peninsula within minutes. The tsunami killed many, including about 100 people along Yui-ga-hama beach in Kamakura and an estimated 50 people on the Enoshima causeway. Over 570,000 homes were destroyed, leaving an estimated 1.9 million homeless. Japan needs to do a lot of repair work this round, since Tokyo and Kanto are devastated! *Bolshevik Russia: Russia continues to undermine T’zarists and nationalists as Bolshevik subversion continues in the Baltic States, Romania, Ukraine SSR, Byelorussia SSR and the Far Eastern Republic. Bolshevik forces storm the rogue province of Buryat-Mongol and the ethnically Russia/Mongol Transbikal part of the F.E.R., with Mongolia giving suppys to Russia (I note the USA is sending aid to the Whites and It will be added to the Algorithm) The rebel region of Buryat-Mongol collapses and is added to Tannu Tuva. A close run fight, with only 1/3 of Transbikal Province falling to Russia. That part of Transbikal is taken, but Evenk/Ukrainian Amur and Maritime provinces are let go and recognized as is the White Russian Provisional Priamurye Government. The American light intervention force (sent OTL/ATL 1919) is told to back off and keep out of Transbikal and stay in Amur region. The Bimachi and Sinophile rebels are driven out most of the Tien Shan region. The Caucuses Republics are merged in to Russia as autonomous Oblasts. Industry is slightly patched up around the war damaged cities of Moscow, Vladimir, Tyver, Omsk, Belgarod and Nizney-Novgarod. A new gun factory opens in Moscow and Tyver. Some more earlier sabotaged Baku oil wells are repaired. Farming is improved in the Russian Black Earth region.Political purges continue in Russia, Georgia and Samarkand. A few more Bolshevik thugs go to Tannu Tuva to secure its borders. It is noted that the Whites have some American arms and kit. Lenin is not amused, but thinks it’s only stuff from a few rogue traders and not a formal American plan. The Red Army is formally created from the Red Militias and the Cheka turns in to the NKVD secret police. No aggression treaties are offered to Germany, Japan, Finland and China. *'Japan:' The Emperor is inspiring many of the Japanese across the affected region, giving hope to most of them. The Honshu railway construction is paralyzed and the funds that were sent to the constructions were sent to repair most of the houses across Kanto. The army keeps attacking across Manchuria, in honor of the ones that died in the Earthquake. Industrialization keeps happening across Tokyo, in a lower speed, but still greatly. Japan accept Russia offer of Non-agression treaty if they could negotiate the soverany of Sakhalin island. *'China': The Kuomintang builds up the military and continues fighting against the warlords to attempt to reunite China. China accepts Russia's non-aggression pact. Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game Category:Map game